Pity Party for Two
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack wasn't nessisarily a social kid, but that didn't stop him from throwing a awesome sweet sixteen! But, it almost ended up being a pity party with no one showing up... He invited almost 30 people, even his crush... But it almost didn't work... Almost. After Pity Party by Melanie Martinez...septiplier
1. Chapter 1

So! Someone wanted me to do a songfic for Pity Party by Melanie Martinez and I'm up for the challenge! I want to change the ending a little so Septiplier can be involved but otherwise I spent quite a while trying to understand the lyric meanings. Here you are guest this is my version of Pity Party! And I did leave out some lyrics but they were just repeats of other lyrics..

 _Did my invitations disappear? Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter? Tell me why the hell no one is here! Tell me what to do to make it all feel better!_

Jack had everything set up... But no one to share it with. He knew that he was pretty anti social but he thought at least someone would show up to his sweet sixteen... But no one came. He worked so hard on the decorations and everything! He had even bought gift bags full of random crap...

 _Maybe it's a cruel joke on me, Whatever, whatever. Just means there's way more cake for me Forever, forever._

He sighed and sat down on his patio looking at his cake.. He loved cake and was excited to share his cake but no one came.. He thought on the bright side. He could have it all by himself! Him and his action figures.. He felt kind of kiddish theming it after a video game he liked Undertale. He had put a sticker on each invite of a character. He even invited the new kid Mark who he had I tiny crush on. He felt stupid now, all alone with his cake and action figures.

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to! Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place! I'll cry until my pity party's in flames! It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)! I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames! Maybe if I knew all of them well I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me Maybe if I casted out a spell But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons..._

He let a few tears escape his eyes and picked up a candle, he looked at it and let a few more tears fall. He knew he should have made some more friends here. He was known as the tiny nerd who couldn't keep a straight face. He either was smiling or crying all the time. He hung out with one person named Felix, but he moved away last month leaving Jack all alone.

 _I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm laughing, I'm crying It feels like I'm dying I'm dying, I'm dying It's my party and I'll cry if I want to (want to, want to) It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!_

He made a weird face as his emotions changed. He didn't know what to think... But, he was used to it. His folks left the house for their honeymoon on his birthday and he was all alone. His siblings left for camp and didn't care it was his birthday. He was the black sheep of the family, the mule, the jester. He wasn't allowed to hang out with his siblings in public because of it. He ended up laying on the grass looking up at the sky with tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry) I'll cry until the candles burn down this place I'll cry until my pity party's in flames!_

" Uh hello? Is this Jack's place?" A person asked looking over the fence. Jack shot up and wiped the tears away. He smiled and opened the fence gate. His crush was standing there with a invite, bag, and a present. Jack nodded happily and Mark smiled walking in. He looked at his get up and stopped when he saw Jack's action figures.

" Aww dude I love Undertale! Sweet figures dude, limited edition?" The kid Mark asked.

" Y-Yea! Oh man I can't believe you came! I was about to think this was like a pity party... Thanks dude!" Jack said hugging Mark. Mark hugged right back.

" Jackaboy is that a water gun?" Mark asked mischievously.

Jack laughed and nodded. Mark ran over and grabbed it. Jack grabbed one next to his feet and squirted Mark. Mark cursed and war began. Mark ducked behind the table and peered over. Jack was looking around and Mark squirted him in the back. Jack jumped and shot Mark in the chest. Jack was hit in the neck and he cursed.

" Fuck that's cold!" Jack laughed ducking behind the cake. Mark laughed and jumped up. They kept going for about an hour until they stopped. They were soaked head to toe and changed. Good thing it was a sleep over and Mark brought clothes and a game boy.

" Mark crazy idea but we should have a food fight with this cake..." Jack said grinning.

Mark smirked and grabbed a corner of the cake. Jack did to and Mark shoved it right in Jack's hair. Jack laughed and got Mark in the face... This was NO pity party. It was a perfect party!

It was late at night and him and Mark sat crisscross on his bedroom floor playing Mario kart. Jack won and Mark cursed. Jack just laughed and Mark ended up laughing too. Jack offered to put on some music and Mark agreed happily.

" _Did my invitations disappear..._ " The radio sang.

" Jack next time we should do this at my house. I have a pool!" Mark said.

" Next time?!" Jack practically yelled from excitement,

" Yea dude we need to hangout more!" Mark said smiling.

" Like in school too?" Jack asked.

Mark nodded and listened to the radio some more. " _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to..."_


	2. NOT PART OF STORY BUT READ ANYWAYS

_heyyy_

 _so here's the beef. Any song you want me to do of course I'll do it! I love writing more than life itself and I love the challenge. So comment any song and I'd guarantee I will do it._

 _bye my little octopi?_


End file.
